New York City Stranger
by GleekLover12
Summary: Kurt Hummel lives in new york city with finn hudson, noah puckerman and sam evans. They find himself in need of a new roommate. Blaine Anderson would be the lucky one. But can the boys really trust this new stranger that has come into their lives?


**A/N hey guys, just something new I'm trying out. Now I know you haven't heard too much of me in the past couple of… well months, but I hope you'll still enjoy this little scribble.**

New York City was wonderful, it was everything Kurt Hummel ever imagined it to be. Except for one little thing: he never imagined having to share an apartment with Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman. Most days it was really fun and exciting but some days they drove him crazy.

"Finn! Get your ass out of the kitchen, there's nothing in the fridge you like so if you want to eat something go shopping! Puck, get _out _of the bathroom! And Sam, please turn that TV down, will you?" Kurt was breathing hard and he shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, Kurt?" Puck said, exiting the spacious bathroom.

"_What_?" Kurt yelled.

Puck quickly changed his mind and murmured something along the lines of 'overreacting… crazy…'

"I'm… I'm going out for a while, guys, please don't break down the apartment… again," Kurt said, his voice calm, but the young men knew that this was nothing to go on.

Kurt left the apartment complex and breathed heavily trying to calm his nerves. Sometimes he really didn't understand why he had decided to share his living space with these guys. Sure he loved them and they could be amazing, but days like this left him wondering how things would've been if he'd moved in with Rachel or Mercedes or Santana. Surely girls wouldn't let their dishes scattered around the floor with food on it that would be able to leave the apartment on its own legs anytime.

He passed many stores and coffee shops, but he kept going until he reached his favourite coffee place in all of downtown New York City. Kurt loved his apartment but he knew he wouldn't be able to afford it on his own, even if one of the guys left he would have to find someone else to pay that part of the rent. And this was where Kurt was left now, the guys all had their jobs and Matt, had just found a job in L.A. so he'd left a couple of weeks ago. They all had been trying to get a new roommate but so far they had been unsuccessful.

Kurt entered the small shop and winked at the girl behind the counter, she smiled and made a gesture that his usual order was on the way. Kurt pulled out a piece of paper saying he was looking for someone who wouldn't mind living with four guys and paying part of the rent. He put it up on the notice board in the back of the shop and hoped he'd get a response soon. He sighed and went to sit in one of his favourite armchairs when the girl brought him his coffee.

"Thanks Amy," Kurt said.

"No problem, honey. So how's it going with those three lunatics?" Amy said. She was a very pretty girl with black hair and a natural tan which lasted throughout the entire year. Her eyes always sparkled and her mouth seemed to be able to only smile. She was one of the kindest people Kurt had met in the three years he lived in New York. She had met Finn, Puck and Sam before and she adored them, but she could completely understand how Kurt felt; she grew up with only older brothers to keep her company.

"They're slowly but surely driving me insane, but hey I wouldn't be able to come here everyday if it weren't for them," Kurt smiled an affectionate smile and waved a little when Amy was called back behind the counter. He pulled out his sketch pad and tried to perfect the designs that were carefully drawn up in there. He sat there for four coffees long and then decided to do some grocery shopping and checking if the guys were still alive. He said goodbye to Amy and left, holding the door open for a young man who was walking in.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"No problem," Kurt automatically responded, not even looking at the other man.

He headed home his arms loaded with food. When he tried to get his key to fit into the lock without dropping everything, the door was opened for him.

"Oh, thanks Puck," he said.

The mohawked man didn't say anything he just grabbed the bag from the Chinese restaurant and yelled: "Guys? Food!"

Kurt shook his head but smiled, just a nice regular evening. They ate and fought over the remote, at one point physical violence was being used. Kurt came out of it with the small black box high above his head, a giant grin on his face.

"Oh, great, this will be just awesome," Puck sighed, rubbing his funny bone.

Sam just chuckled, he had been in many fights like this one and every time it got physical, Kurt won. He may not look like it but he was strong and fast, not to mention he didn't fight fair.

o.O.o

"Oh hey there Blaine! How's it going?" Amy said cheerfully, as she watched Kurt leave the coffee shop, holding the door open for the young man, currently smiling her way.

"Hi sweetheart! I'm fine! Just in need of my daily dose of caffeine," Blaine said, winking at the barista whom he'd befriended in the first week he moved here from Westerville, Ohio.

"Hey, are you still looking for a new place to stay? Because I think I know a place," Amy told him when she brought him his coffee.

"Actually yes, I have to leave the place I'm staying at, at the moment, by the end of this week, so I'll have to find something soon!"

"Well look at the notice board in the back, a very good friend of mine jut put up a sign there today."

"Hey thanks, darling!" Blaine paid for his coffee, tipping Amy generously, and went to the back of the establishment.

**Looking for a new roommate,**

**Upper east side, Manhatten**

**Contact Kurt Hummel**

**Information found at the front desk**

Blaine smiled and quickly went to ask for the phone number and address. He immediately called the number and promised said Kurt Hummel he'd check out the place first thing in the morning.

Blaine Anderson hoped that finally he'd have some luck and find a new place to stay with people who weren't ready to be hospitalised.

**A/N So what did you guys think? Let me know by leaving a review. I'm planning to write more in August because then I have no plans :p plus I have big plans for the people in this fic! So review review review! :D **


End file.
